Jinchuuriki of the Justice
by sohit212996
Summary: Naruto sleeps and wakes up after ten thousand years into a new world with new world comes new threats new enemies and new friends
1. Chapter 1

First chapter

What am I doing here?' thought Naruto as he gazed up at the black sky.

It has been over ten thousands years and here he was still alive and healthy as he was when he had been just a kid. He looked no older then 16 and had a body that most men would kill for though he wasn't bulky, but had a nice lean build. His snow kissed white hair stuck up at all angles while his beautiful sky blue eyes held little to no life in them. Living for as long as he had made him lose faith in all the things, he used to believe in. The man who used to fight to protect his precious people and innocents no longer existed and all that was left was an empty shell.

Apparently during the time of element Nation there was Meteor shower Strike in a whole wide planet. Naruto and His teammates try to stop the strike but the radiation from the Meteor was absorbing their powers and there Chakra and Naruto tried to use his every bit of Chakra to save everyone but before this meteor hit him to unconscious into the ocean. he was drowning in the end when Kyubi didn't see any another option kyubi merged his power to Naruto into DNA level which changes his appearance and whole DNA in hope to survive gave every bit of his power to surround Naruto body make a thik Diamond like structure around his body which prevents him from dying but this also cause him to sleep and endless life. After so much power kyubi vanished away from Naruto and leaving him alone in the bottom of the sea.

Naruto sat on the edge of a thirty story building. Ocean blue eyes are staring out over the city drinking in the sights that few ever have the pleasure of enjoying. Being able to use chakra to run up sides of buildings helps to give him such perfect views. he thinks on the past 6 months like usual. To think that a half year ago he was in a completely deep sleep stasis.

Konoha labeled him as a war hero after he win the war at the age of sixteen. Normally, a child wouldn't be declared a hokage since he wasn't technically a jounin. In his case he carried the most powerful of the tailed demons inside of him and Konoha is or was the most powerful ninja.

It wasn't hard for him to survive on his own. After spending six years of having to fend on his own in a village where everyone wanted to kill him, he developed incredible survival instincts. He had the ability get to sense negative emotions after his fuse with the kyubi and used that to protect his village from those that he turned fourteen, he was pretty strong able to fight on even grounds with Chuunin level ninja. Jounin level ninja and higher required him to tap into the demon's chakra which was never a good thing as kyubi's chakra had the tendency to be felt for miles. He fought against several members of an organization called Akatsuki that wanted to steal kyubi's power for their own desires. There was never a moment of rest.

But after all of this he still couldn't do it.

Was this the result of all he had worked for?

He had tried, ohhh had he tried. But still, it wasn't enough. He couldn't protect them.

Sakura, hinata, tsunade baa chan, kakashi Sensei all of them guide because he couldn't do it. Else then sleep for eternity.

After I woke up it was because of the earth quake, I m in a city called Tokyo. This world is become a strange new world. None of the people have any chakra at all. In this world life exists without chakra. He is the only person in the world with chakra, well at least in Tokyo that has chakra and can use theory is that if maybe be because of the meteor that struck the nation it may have suck out of there system. Surprisingly enough, that doesn't make him a god or a god-like figure. People may not possess chakra, but there are those with power of there own. There is a whole league of people that have individuals with incredible powers. One name that is worldwide and is considered the strongest in the world is Superman. A man with the power to fly, shoot heat beams from his eyes, move at speeds that are hard to follow for him, strength of a god, and a body that is stronger than steel. I know from experience that even the strongest of individuals can be beat, but i highly doubt that anyone short of a Kage level shinobi could hope to take on Superman. Then again, shinobi don't fight head on instead using deception and various tricks to take down an opponent. Judging from the several videos he watched of Superman fighting, the superhero is a bit straight forward in his fighting style. That alone might be enough for an elite ninja to capitalize on. Though my chakra reserves are much smaller now without Kyubi. And because of that fusion his power and kyubi got mixed together in changed my appearance and my powers.

I becoming something of a hero lately. Three months ago I helped put out a large uncontrollable truck. I wasn't going to help at first. However, I spotted a crying little girl that was wailing for her parents well, old habits die hard he saved the girl and in the process saved dozens of other people. I quickly fled the scene not wanting to risk my identity. Later on, while eating some dumplings, i watched the news and was surprised that i was being hailed a hero. People that i saved or family and friends of those I saved were thanking him. He was being thanked by others. Some even went on to say that they hoped I stayed to continue to protect Tokyo. It felt nice to being back again. So over the next three months i helped take down a few criminals just to test the waters. The people in Tokyo loved me. They wanted to know more about me.

Tokyo 9:00 p.m.

I was watching over the city then suddenly I hear voices and felt bad emotions towards an early so I go there to check out to find out that the day was a girl fighting 5 man and obviously this girl head Upper Hand. I come closer to see what is the matter.

The fight doesn't last more than a minute. Dinah easily takes down all five thugs. A sigh escapes the woman as she leaves the alley and continues to walk down the sidewalk. She had hoped to relieve her boredom a bit, but idiots like that tend to be all talk no substance. The world would be so much better without such people. Dinah sees a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Curiously, she keeps on walking keeping an eye on the shadows. She spots another alley up ahead. Turning into it, her eyes try to track any strange movement. Her instincts are telling that someone is following her. "Whoever you are, I suggest you come out," says Dinah. The woman stands confidently. A sudden idea fills her head. "You wouldn't happen to be the child hero that everyone is talking about? If you are, I have come to meet with you. I am the Black Canary, a member of the Justice League." She said in Japanese to let him understand what she was saying. Unfortunately, my interest in her caused hme to accidentally reveal my presence. Now here they were in alley with her trying to speak to me. 'Black Canary,' Ocean blue eyes narrow upon the woman. Yes, i recognizes her. What is she doing here?. Canary realizing the reason she was sent here. And then said "I have come here as a representative of the Justice League. We have heard about your talents and wish to offer you a chance to join the League.

I gains a suspicious. Why would a league of heroes want me to join? They don't know anything about me. Something is not right. "Well, you won't be joining the League as an official member. The truth is that a team of young heroes is being created to help train future young heroes like you into one day being full-fledged members of the Justice League," explains Canary. "I promise I am only here to talk."

The former shinobi can sense no negative emotions which means that she is speaking the truth. Lying is a negative emotion. It is impossible to lie to me or speak in half truths. He can sense such negative emotions without fail. That means that this is Black Canary of the Justice League and she truly desires to recruit him to join a team of young heroes. Canary waits patiently for a reply. No answer Sighing, she turns around to leave. Her eyes widen in surprise to see the kid at the another end of the alley. He stands at average height with a slim build. The boy wears a white hoodie. standerd full body armor with black face mask, fingerless gloves. And last but not least he had the necklace he had won from Tsunade.

"the Justice League is a team. No matter how strong an individual is, there are some problems that can't be solved by if Ur thinking that you can better work alone then I say you will be best in a team" state Canary with a smile.

I can't argue with that. There are many fights that i would have end up dead if not for kyubi help. I think for minute with peace "Ok, I will give it a try. But if I don't like it I am leaving," says Naruto.

"You are can leave whenever you wishes to." She walks over to me. Giving a reassuring smile, she stops in front of me. "Do you have a name?"

I can't trust her much now or anyone it is a first rule to survive never trust anyone in instant it's better to stay hidden for a time being and for hidden means I can't let anyone see my face too "kurama."

Canary gives me a nob before walking out the alley.

Batman is doing one last check on the computer. Four ice villains attacking on the same day was too much of a coincidence for him to overlook. There is something going on in secret, but he has been unable to discover that secret. It is something that he will have to work on at a later time, at the moment he needs to prepare a new team. A team of young heroes that will operate in the shadows. He has high hopes for this team of young heroes. The Justice League needs a team that can operate outside the law. Criminals are proving to be more elusive and organized than in the past. This team will be able to take down those criminal organizations while the Justice League can maintain its public image. He had been hoping to create a similar team with more experienced heroes, but this is even better than his original plans. These young heroes can be trained from scratch making them much more cohesive in the long run. An incoming message interrupts Batman's thoughts. Canary's image appears on the screen. "I found the boy. He agreed to join the team. But I don't think he speaks English."

"We knew that could be an obstacle from the beginning." Batman stares at Canary. "Any information at all on him?"

Canary frowns, "there is no existing record on him at all. I am at the mountain and ran his name through every database in the world that we have access to." The information appears on a screen opposite her image. Batman's eyes narrow upon the name. Kurama, now that is an interesting name. He is not familiar with the name. Several years he spent in Japan training under various martial arts masters so he knows the culture very well. " He says that he is an orphan and I believe him. I can tell that he is not giving me the full story, but we all have our secrets."

Batman state. "How is he adjusting?"

"What could I say reminds me of someone," smirks Canary. "Huh Bruce it feels like he is a spitting image of you." Batman doesn't find humor in that statement. In fact that comment worries him a great deal. Still, it is better to have this unknown child working under the command of the Justice League than out there on his own. A child with the power is a weapon that many like Luthor will desire as a pawn.

The call disconnected. Batman stays a second before heading toward the Zeta Tubes. There is much on the Dark Knight's mind.

Mount Justice

In a flash of light, Naruto and Canary area insideinside the mountain. "I need to contact a friend. I will be back shortly. Feel free to explore." She walks towards the main computer. Naruto spins around to see the point where he came into the cave. It doesn't make any sense. A second ago he was in a phone booth and the next second he is inside this carved out mountain. Never did he encounter such technology like that. No, there was that tobi in Akatsuki that had the power to become intangible and teleport to any location. But to be able to teleport to any location at will is a power that any ninja would kill to have. He never thought that it could be replicated through technology. Then again, the technology here is much more advanced then that time. He learned that within a few days of arriving in Tokyo. The Justice League's technology is even more advanced than anything he used in Tokyo, but that is not saying much as he lived on rooftops and kept out of touch with society. Though he shouldn't be surprised too much that the Justice League has such technology at its fingertips.

I begins to examine the carved out mountain. A wave of negative emotions hits his senses making him turn to face that direction. There is an older boy walking towards blue eyes narrow upon the boy that is almost an identical copy to Superman. No, that is not Superman. Superman is a grown man not a teenager. This must be his offspring.

Superboy stares at the unknown boy that is eyeing him critically. There is no information at all on the hoodied made sure to telepathically download information on every single hero in the world even the ones not in the Justice League. He has information on sidekicks as well. Who is this?.

"Recognized Aqualad, B02."

"Recognized Robin, B01."

"Recognized Kid Flash, B03."

In a large flash of light, three sidekicks appear. "Oh yeah, time to go on some real missions. I am so excited!" smirks Kid.

Aqualad's notices an unknown individual across from Superboy. "It is good to see you again Superboy." Superboy gives a small nod. Aqualad turns to face the newcomer. "I am Aqualad, it is nice to meet you." He offers his hand. Naruto stares at him.

Kid raises an eyebrow. "Talk about friendly, who are you?"

Batman steps forward drawing the attention of all the sidekicks. A small screen opens up behind Batman that begins to translate his words into Japanese text. "Welcome to the original headquarters of the Justice League. Since you are so determined to fight the good fight, you will do it under League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to supervise the team, Canary will be the team trainer, and I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin notices that his words was translated as well. Why is there a screen translating all the words into Japanese

"Covert missions," states Batman. "The Justice League will still handle the big images.".Flashks, "there is a reason we have the symbols on our chest."."But the bad guys are proving to be more resourceful," finishes Aquaman.

"The six of you will be a team." Batman gestures at Naruto. "His name is kurama and he will joining the team as the sixth member. He speaks Japanese, but will be taking English lessons from Canary and Red Tornado."

Robin glances around, "wait who is the fifth member?" Batman looks behind the team. The team turns around to see Martian Manhunter and a pretty girl wearing a similar outfit standing next to the Justice League member. She is very pretty with long red hair falling down past her shoulders, green skin, and developing curves. The girl wears a white top, blue cape, blue skirt, and matching blue boots.

"Hi," greets the girl. "It is an honor to be on the team."

Wally nudges Robin. "I am liking this gig more and more." Giving a charming smile, he starts to talk to the girl. "Hey, I am Kid Flash. That is Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy but feel free to forget their names." Robin and Aqualad follow Kid Flash over to the new girl.

"Hey Superboy, kurama, meet Miss M," waves Robin.

Superboy walks over to the group. Naruto turns away instead facing Batman. There is something about the Dark Knight that commands respect and power. It is like being in the presence of a Hokage. Batman may not have any super powers like other members on the Justice League, but Naruto can see that Batman is a true warrior. A true warrior doesn't need super powers to be great. No, all that is needed for a true warrior is training and discipline. Batman has that in spades. "I will be staying in Tokyo when not on missions or training," says Naruto.

Batman shows no emotion. "The mountain has plenty of rooms."

"I am more comfortable living on my own."

"Very well," Batman reaches onto his utility belt draw a card. He tosses it at Naruto. Naruto takes the card and exam it. "That card will issue an alert when there is a training or mission and this is also Ur id for the for this team."

"Understood."

"So you know English" states batman.

"Yes I know it" says Naruto amd then turns around walking over to the Zeta Tubes. The computer activates as a bright light fills the cavern. "Recognize kurama, B06." The ninja vanishes from the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

With Naruto

I had always suffered from bad dreams for one reason or another. This was to be expected, i had a very troubled life. This I wish to be a dream sleep and wake up to find that all my friends is gone I m all alone again. First I thought this is a genjutsu try to get out form it time to time but it didn't work but the I find that this is not a genjutsu when I meet a person speaking foreign language. If this was a genjutsu then there is no other nations or no other languages and I find that here are hundreds of languages here. Then there was another possibility that this was another world like Tobi send him me before. But I did little research that find that it was my world. When I find traces of kurama on all over the globe. Find him being the fox God in Japan and his shrines. And in Egypt his portrait ok the fox with the nine tails. I find his traces like this everywhere. And all of them point that they all were approximately 10,000 year old. And I also find theoretical that there was Meteor struck to earth. Which means he is last of his kind. I search all the museums find pieces of the meteor that struck the earth they are approximately 10,000year old and that pieces makes me weak there radiation distribe the chakra system and suck the chakra. I m practically a rich in japan. I find out that the small amount of money I had in coins of very very old time means it worth millions. So I sold them then I make a id and other official things. And with the money I buy a club. No high club owner. They know me by my name naruto uzumaki. I use henge my old appearance blonde hair and whiskers marks. So that no one gets to me. I can be both the kurama and naruto.

In my long sleep I lost everything, my friend my dreams, my home, furthermore my Hinata. When find out how much she loved me I thought I had everything. But the fate choose over me again make me believe in my life everyone who is close to me always leave me at some point. And I know that love is a lie Life is lie.

Mt Justice

Inside the cave, the aqualad were just exiting the teleporters in his civvies.

In a flash of light Aqualad in civilian clothing enters the mountain. Megan smiles glad to have another teammate to talk to. "Hey Aqualad!" beams Megan.

"Greetings Megan," smiles Aqualad.

"How did it go with Speedy? Will he be joining us?"

Aqualad shakes his head. "I am afraid not. He has decided to go his own path." Megan gives an apologetic look.

"Recognized B01, Robin."

"Yo," waves Robin. "You ready to get our first mission?"

"Megan, have you seen Red Tornado?"

"He went out for a bit and said he would be back by 11," answers Superboy. The clone walks towards the group with a nonchalant expression. "Why do you want to see him?

"Why else? We want a mission." Robin gains an upset expression. "It has been almost two weeks and we haven't had a single mission. I am tired of waiting around. Time to get some action!"

Aqualad nods in agreement. "We didn't start this team to play around."

"Recognized B03, Kid Flash."

"Is he here yet?" Kid runs towards the others in civilian clothing.

Robin pulls up the monitor. A smirk plays on the Boy Wonder's face. "He is coming in now."

"Let's get going!"

Kid runs off on his own. Robin and Aqualad follow. Superboy shrugs before following them. She smiles encouragingly. Flying into the air, she heads after the others.

"Approaching," said the computer as it opened several charts and maps on the screen, "Red Tornado."

"Ooh! Maybe he has a mission for us!" exclaimed Robin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash shot out of the room like a miniature hurricane, the rest of the team in tow. They reached the hangar and the Cave's secret entrance just as Red Tornado set down on the ground, carried by a swirling, scarlet funnel of wind.

"Greetings," said the android in a robotic voice, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," said Aqualad, stepping forwards.

"Batman handles mission assignments."

"Yeah, but it has been over a week…"

Red Tornado interrupts Robin. "You will be tested soon enough. " Robin, Wally, and Aqualad share a look.

"This team is not a social club," said Aqualad with a scowl.

"I am told interaction is an important team-building exercise," said Red Tornado as he walked past them into the hideout "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

When they go inside the cave they see that kurama was already into the cave he just got here for a mission after a whole of nothing.

" sorry pal no mission for us maybe this is just a club." Stats kid flash with scowl.

Kid Flash scowls, "keep us busy."

"Does he think we're falling for this?" muttered Robin.

"Oh! I'll find out!" whispered M'gann and she narrowed her eyes at the robot's retreating form, "Ugh," she said after a moment, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," offered Kid Flash as he stepped in closer, "Know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking right now," chuckled Robin.

"And now," sighed Aqualad, "We tour the clubhouse."

"Well, Superboy and I live here, " said M'gann, "We can play tour guides.

"don't look at me," said Superboy defensively as all eyes turned to him.

"We won't," replied Kid Flash, "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Team-building," Aqualad nodded, "We'll all go."

M'gann smiled as she led them back into the cave. "This would be our front door and hangar," she said, "Down that way is the kitchen and bathrooms, bedrooms are over there, we have a rec room and gym down that hall there, I'm pretty sure that's a hologram room, but I'm not sure. The Cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern back in the early days of the League," explained Kid Flash as they entered the Cave's secondary hall, half-filled with an underground freshwater pool.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The Cave's location was compromised," explained Aqualad.

Robin answers that question. "The Joker found out the location and launched a massive attack on the Justice League. Most of the cave was destroyed. It forced the League to move to a new headquarters."

Superboy frowns, "so they traded it in for a tourist trap?"

Megan's eyes widen. "Wait, if the bad guys know where we are what is to stop them from attacking us? We must be on constant alert!"

Laughter comes from Robin. "The bad guys don't know that we know about them knowing the location of the cave." Megan looks at Robin in confusion.

"He means to say that we are hiding in plain sight," explains Kid.

"Oh, that makes sense."

Naruto sniffs the air. Superboy picks up on the scent a second after the clone. "smoke." Says naruto getting there attention

"My cookies!"

Megan flies off in the direction of the smell. Kid shrugs before speeding after her. The others soon follow. She flies straight into the kitchen. Using her telekinetic powers, she opens up the oven door and levitates a tray of burnt cookies onto the counter. "I was trying out granny's recipe from episode 17…" she trails off. Naruto's eyes narrow. "I wanted to bake something nice for the team."

Robin chuckles coming up beside the girl. "I am sure they would have turned out great. He doesn't seem to mind." All turn to look at Kid who is munching down on the burnt cookies.

"What?" Kid swallows. "I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll…make more…?"

"It was sweet of you to make any," says Aqualad.

Megan blushes lightly, "thanks Aqualad."

"We are off duty. Call me Kaldurahm. In fact, my friends call me Kaldur."

"My name is Wally." Wally leans forward giving her a wink. "See how I trust you with my real name unlike dark shades over there. Batman has forbid him from giving out his name." Robin sends a light glare at Wally that is hidden behind the shades.

"My name is easy it is M'gann Morz, but you can call me Megan. It is an Earth name and I am on Earth now," smiles Megan.

Then they all turned to kurama "Naruto" says Naruto.

Superboy turns preparing to leave the room. A telepathic voice belonging to Megan fills everyone's head. 'Don't worry Superboy, we will find you an Earth name too.'

The clone's eyes widen. "Get out of my head!"

'What?' The others wince not used to having a voice in their head besides their own. Naruto stands with a bored expression. 'This is how everyone communicates on Mars…'

"Megan stop!" Kaldur gives her a hard look. "On Earth that is an extreme invasion of privacy."

Megan lowers her eyes, "I didn't know…"

"Just stay out of my head!"

Superboy stomps out of the room with rage in his eyes. "Cadmus left him with a bad taste for telepathy," whispers Wally. Megan's eyes fill with guilt. Her eyes glance over at Naruto who remained silent.

'Its alright, It doesn't bother me,' shrugs Naruto.

In order to break the tension Megan comes up with an idea. "Hello Megan, I know what we can do!" She flies out of the room. The others follow.

Megan leads the team to the hangar. "This is my Martian Bio-Ship!" A large red and black sphere rests in the middle of the hangar. Robin, Kaldur, and Wally all share a look at the so-called ship, cute, not very aero dynamic but cute," says Wally.

"It is at rest silly. I will wake it up," smiles Megan. Using her telepathy, she commands the ship to wake up. The red sphere transforms into a large alien ship. It spins around so that the back of the ship is facing the team. The skin of the ship morphs providing an entrance. "Come on!"

Naruto examines the ship. He can't believe that this large thing is actually alive. It possesses its own unique energy or life force. "Naruto, are you coming?" asks Megan. He heads up the ramp making a nod to examine the ship further in the future.

The ship transforms on the inside creating a cockpit with six total seats. Megan takes a seat in the chair at the head of the ship while the others sit down in the other seats. Robin takes a seat and four black tendrils immediately strap him in. "This is pretty cool," smirks Wally.

"Red Tornado please open the hangar door," says Megan.

"Incredible," smiles Robin.

Wally sighs dreamily, "she sure is." He is staring at Megan. She turns to look at him. "I mean the ship and like all ships it is a she."

"Fast with his feet not with his mouth."

"Dude!"

Kaldur leans over to whisper to Superboy. "I don't need to be a psychic to know that you are feeling guilty." Superboy glances at Kaldur. There is a knowing smile on Kaldur's face. "You over reacted. It happens, just say you're sorry."

Megan stares at Superboy with worried eyes. Robin notices the exchange. "Give it time, he will come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much," frowns Megan.

"You two do realize he has super hearing right?" says Wally. Superboy heard every word but continues to stare out the window.

"I know, how about showing us some of the Martian shape shifting?"

Naruto pokes at the side of the ship. The entire ship is organic. He has never encountered anything like this. Is this some type of technology? How advanced is the technology in this world to be able to create living organisms?

"Red Tornado to Ms. Martian," a sudden robotic voice called over a communicator in the ceiling, "An emergency alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Received," said M'gann, all whimsy in her voice lost as she grew serious, "Adjusting trajectory."

Robin sighed. "Tornado's just keeping us busy again."

"Like you have anything better to do?" countered Robin.

"Um, guys?" said Wally, his face pressed against the window Everyone looked up to see a giant, spinning wind tube right in front of them. M'gann grit her teeth as she tried to pull up, but it was too late. They were sucked into the massive vacuum and flung about like a rag doll. Luckily, everyone was strapped down, but the whiplash was terrible. M'gann quickly guided them out of the tornado and into a parking lot. Nearby was a large building that must have been the power plant.

The team rushes out to see explosions coming from inside the power plant.

"Robin are Tornadoes common in…" Kaldur turns to see his friend gone.

Megan gasps in surprise. "Where did he go?" She looks around trying to find where the Boy Wonder went. Kaldur groans in annoyance. Why does Robin always run off on his own?

"No way am I getting left behind!"

Wally puts on his goggle before taking off at high level speeds. The team rushes out to see explosions coming from inside the power plant.

"Robin are Tornadoes common in…" Kaldur turns to see his friend gone.

Megan gasps in surprise. "Where did he go?" She looks around trying to find where the Boy Wonder went. All that is heard is a child-like laughter. Kaldur groans in annoyance. Why does Robin always run off on his own?

"No way am I getting left behind!"

Wally puts on his goggle before taking off at high level speeds.

Superboy uses his super strength to leap high into the air ready for a fight as well. "Let's go. They might need us," Kaldur draws his water bearers. Megan flies into the air following her friend.

Inside the power plant, a blast of wind sends Robin flying backwards. "I got this!" Wally runs at high speeds at the individual covered in red and black armor. The villain creates a gust of wind on the ground spinning Wally out of control before tossing him through the far wall. The speedster lies on the ground nursing a major headache.

Superboy runs through the front doors. "Who is this"

"I don't know, but he plays rough," grits Robin. Standing up, the Boy Wonder reaches into his jacket pulling out a couple bird-a-rangs.

A robotic voice comes from the villain. "you may call me Mister Twister." Mister Twister stands over six feet tall with shining bright red and black armor with several blue tubes connected on various parts. "I was hoping to fight a real hero not some kids. This is very disturbing," says the villain.

Robin scowls, "I am sorry to disturb you! I will try to make you more turbed!" He tosses the bird-a-rangs at Mister Twister. Mister Twister creates a gust of wind knocking away the bird-a-rangs with incredible ease. Superboy leaps into the air aiming a fist at the villain. Forming a small twister, Mister Twister spins Superboy around before tossing him straight at Robin.

"Superboy! Robin!" gasps Megan. She drops down landing next to the two.

Kaldur runs into the power plant with his water bearers taking the form of dual swords. "This is not a villain that I recognize."

"Run along children, I have more important matters to deal with," states Mister Twister.

"We are not children," glares Robin.

"Well you are."

A yell of rage comes from Superboy. He charges at Mister Twister. Superboy never even gets close as a small twister sucks him up, spins him around, and tosses him away. Robin charged at twister he struck by a high blast of wind sending him flying into the charging Kaldur. Megan comes flying at Mister Twister from above, but soon she is sucked into a twister and slammed into the ground. "I grow tired of babysitting." Mister Twister creates a large twister that blasts the young heroes in every direction. "I hope now you all know your place," says Mister Twister.

Mister Twister creates a powerful tornado that starts to rip the entire building to shreds. Superboy grabs Robin and makes a run towards the exit. Megan and Aqualad are right behind Superboy. The building starts to collapse almost burying the team alive.

Outside, Wally stands up rubbing his head. A loud crashing sound makes him look ahead. His eyes widen in horror. "Oh no, guys!" He rushes towards the collapsed building as fast as he can. Mister Twister floats outside the rubble.

"I am now turbed, thanks for that."

"What did you do to my team?" yells Wally.

Mister Twister turns to face the speedster. "I would think that was obvious." Generating a small tornado, he launches it at Wally. Wally is sucked in and sent flying into the debris. Before the speedster hits it an invisible force catches him.

"I got you Wally," says Megan.

"I would have thought that you all would have learned your…"twister interrupted by Kunal hit on his four arm. The super villain spins around to see a sixth attacker. Naruto has the hoodie up to hide his hair and a black face mask standing few metres away form him folding hands. "So there is another child reinforcement. You should have stayed at your home kid" says Mister Twister. A powerful torrent of spiraling wind heads at Naruto. Naruto just stand there stuck with the floor with Chakra channeling in his feet. He send another wind torrent but he didn't even bothered to move " damn you I will crush you under my feet" he fly's fastly towards naruto to tackle him. When he was close naruto moved and slapped the twister (same as tunade punch) he crashed to nearby parked car with his head missing.

"What...what just happened?" says wally

"Did he just slap him" mutters Robin.

Kaldur stares in awe as the pieces of twister head fills the area.

"Amazing," whispers Megan.

Superboy remains silent staring at naruto . Naruto stands among the rubble of his head with an emotionless expression. Mister Twister's head is scattered all around in of pieces. He glances at the team. All of them are staring in him with disbelief or suspicion. It doesn't matter. Threat to Happy Harbor Power Plant was neutralized. Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

Flashback

Konohagakure

Konoha was no longer the bright, peaceful village it once was. Flames were emanating from the houses and shops. People were running through the streets, screaming. Trying to escape an all but certain death and demise. Even the shinobi were running through the streets trying to survive. The village was being destroyed by a powerful enemy. Only this time, the enemy cannot be touched. It cannot be killed, nor fought. It can only be seen, by than , your death was already upon you. Their enemy was the sky.

It was only an hour ago that things started going wrong. Or, more precisely, that they knew something was sky was shining bright at night by the fire the rocks carry with them. The ground was being torn apart by the rocks coming down from the sky. Any unlucky soul nearby would burnt or crushed. This was no where as dangerous as the lightning storms or the trampling. The rocks constantly strike the ground in an burning fury. It destroyed homes and killed the people. Anything that wasn't destroyed by the rocks was set aflame instead. The flames would burn through homes and houses, collapsing each as they burned through the wood and trees.

The situation was only getting and worse by the time goes by. So many people were running through the streets that many of them were separated from their family members. Others were trampled and killed. Even children. This kind of disaster would normally be easily fixed or avoided with some sort of jutsu. But with each one they used, the shinobi were getting weaker by the radiation of the meteors, the fire war getting more and more violent. Not even could stop this.

Naruto was running around the village trying to save as much as people he can but by every moment passes he could feel that his power getting weaker.

He just got back form mission. Didn't have any idea what was happening here.

He reached the Hokage tower. Search for grandma hokage . When he reached the cabin he opened the door. He sees that Grandma wasn't there . Naruto see everybody was there except grandma tsunade.

"what's happening out there kakashi andand where is grandma tsunade? Sakura." Naruto asked but everyone was quite

"she died Naruto the Strike of the first series of meteors was right on top her house. We tried to save her but it was too late." Said sakura. It was shock to Naruto.

" Naruto I know your dad I know it hard time but you have to get it together" said kakashi handling Naruto The hokage cap and the Hokage ring.

"what is this?" asked. Naruto in shock.

"It was her last wish for you to be the Hokage. And that's what we all want Naruto. This village needs a it's hero again to be the leader and save them naruto. Your the Hokage now think of the people of this village Naruto they need you. Be the child of the prophecy you were born too." Said kakashi. Naruto take the hat and the ring.

Flashback end

Mt Justice

"Recognizing B02, Aqualad."

Out of the zeta tube emerges Aqualad. He is dressed in his gear. Aqualad looks to see Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Naruto already waiting for him. "Recognized B03, Kid Flash." Kid Flash comes out behind Aqualad.

"I am so ready for this mission," smirks Kid. The young speedster falls silent upon seeing Batman not amused with his tardiness. Quickly, Kid joins the others ready to hear the mission with barely contain excitement.

Batman brought up a hologram map of an island. "Isla Santa Prisca," he said, "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. It's a strength-enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate the factory is still in operation, but shipments have stopped going out. That's where this team comes in." As he spoke, images flashed on the holographic screen of the factory and a few known criminals who worked there. "This is a covert, recon mission," said Batman, turning to the team, "Observe and report only. If the Justice League needs to get involved, it will." He returned to the hologram and brought the map of Santa Prisca back up. "The entry plan we've devised calls for two drop zones, here and here."

"So," said Robin, stepping forwards, "Who's in charge?"

Batman and Red Tornado share a glance. "That will be left up to you all to decide," states the Dark Knight. Robin gains a confident smirk.

Red Tornado steps forward placing case on the ground. "In case is stealth gear. It is not required to wear, but stealth is a major part of your mission. Being able to blend in to the environment is key to a covert operation."

"Cool," grins Kid Flash.

"Further instructions and tools are already in the Bioship. Move out."

"get changed," Robin ordered

Bio-ship

Miss Martian sits in the pilot seat with her hands in the two glowing white lights. "We are three miles away from Santa Prisca." Aqualad stands up pressing the center of his shirt. His outfit turns completely courtesy of the new stealth tech built into his suit. "Almost at the first drop point."

"I am ready."

Soon enough the ship hovers over the ocean a half mile out from the island. A hole opens up in the bottom of the ship. Aqualad dives through the hole straight into the ocean. He swims through the water at inhuman speeds. Swimming by a dozen mines, he comes upon a large net. He uses his water bearers to create a sword to slice through the net. In no time at all he shoots out of the water landing on the beach. Running over to the heat and motion sensors, he attaches a device to them. It turns from red to green signaling that it is on. "This is Aqualad. Heat and motion sensors are on an endless loop. I am on my way to the rendezvous point," speaks Aqualad.

Naruto emerges. Robin glances towards. The Boy Wonder raises an eyebrow at Naruto's choice in uniform and armor. "Decided to not go with the Stealth Tech?" Naruto takes a seat as if never hearing the comment.

"Dude, he doesn't speak our language," says Kid. Robin gains an annoyed look. How the heck is he supposed to lead this team when one of the members can't even communicate with the rest of the team?

"I can" said Naruto

" ohhhh good for you" said wally awkwardly.

"We are at the second drop point." She brings the ship to a complete stop over the forest.

Kid Flash stands up with a cocky smirk. "Time to use the new Stealth gear." He presses the lightning bolt on his shirt making his own suit turn black. "Check me out," smirks Kid.

"Impressive," smiles Megan. Her own clothes begin to morph into a black and a navy blue cape.

"I am loving this new gear. It is not too late to change." The speedster looks over at Superboy.

Superboy folds his arms across his chest. "No tights, no capes, no offense."

Grappling hooks come down from the ceiling. Robin and Kid Flash secure the lines to their waists. Holes open up on the floor beneath the team. Robin and Kid lightly land on the ground. Megan hovers down to the ground in a graceful manner. All three quickly move out the way. Superboy landed with a massive thud, making a crater underneath him and knocking the others back. Naruto landed softly on land like a feather.

"so much for stealth" said Naruto bluntly to Superboy.

"I dont need a line," smirks Superboy.

"And yet causing a seismic event might go against the point of being covert," Robin shakes his head at the clone. Superboy shrugs not caring in the least.

"Be more mindful of your surroundings," stats Robin. "Let's get moving!" Robin takes off without bothering to wait for the others. Naruto shrugs following the Boy Wonder. The rest of the team soon starts to move.

M'gann touched her ear. "Aqualad, drop zone B is a go."

"Head for the factory," aqualad's voice rang in their ears, "I'll track your GPS ASAP."

"Rodger that," hissed Robin, "Let's move, team." He took off into the surrounding jungle, the others right behind him. They moved as shadows in the night, skirting through bushes and trees and around cliffs.

Superboy shushed him abruptly. "You guys hear that?" he whispered.

"There's something moving out there," Superboy murmured.

"What now, Robin?" M'gann turned to the boy wonder, only to find a vacant clearing where he had stood only moments before.

"There are two groups ahead of us, but they'll meet each other before they find us."

Superboy stared at him. "How do you know that?" but Naruto didn't answer

Wally lowered his goggles and they glowed red as he switched them to infrared vision. "He's right," he whispered, "Armed bozos at two and ten, fifty feet and closing." In the distance, they heard shots being fired from semi-automatics, the snapping noises echoing through the jungle.

"Circle around them! We can't risk being seen!"

Robin takes to the tree tops. Boy Wonder completely abandons the team. "Hey Robin…where did he go?" frowns Kid trying to find his friend.

"He was here a second ago," blinks Miss Martian.

"Great, now we have to find him as well." Gunshots begin to fill the air. "Don't need super hearing for that," says Kid.

"Kid, circle around."

"Yeah, yeah I will but I need to find Robin."

In a burst of speed, Kid takes off running straight towards the two groups. Unfortunately, the ground is mudding making his super speed turn against him. He slips on the mud falling forward before rolling across and straight in between the two groups that are shooting at each other. Kid looks up to see everyone looking at him. "So much for stealth," gulps the speedster.

"Idiot." Was the only thing Naruto said as he starts running with Superboy behind him, both in a hurry towards there destination. As soon as they arrive they find both cobra troops and Bane's men firing bullets at each other. Naruto considered them allowing to take the other out before seeing Bane was about to tackle Naruto out of nowhere but Naruto slip and grabbed his head and slam him to the ground with a loud bang send him unconscious. Super boy aqualad take out soldiers. Suddenly Robin arrives from above taking out three soldiers.

"Why didn't you follow my lead?" asked Robin as he quickly began tying the unconscious soldiers of both parties to trees, "Disappear into the jungle!"

"Is that what you were doing?" demanded Wally, "Way to fill us in!"

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the Cobra." Robin told them in an all knowing tone.

"I am certain batman would has mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca venom operation." Aqualad told them while Naruto's eyes just narrow at thinking city organizations must have disagreed about there work and got into a fight it that the Cobra tried taking over the island.

"Agreed, and since there clearly no trust between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in to toss them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin deduced what was happening while Naruto glances at Bane.

"We get it Cobra wanted super cultists; mystery solved, radio bats and we'll be home in time-" Wally was cut off by Robin.

"These cultists aren't on venom, Cobra's hoarding this stuff, we don't leave. Not until I know why." Robin told the group.

"Until you know?" asked Wally incredulously.

"This team needs a leader," said Robin with a shrug.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who skipped out on us when we needed you!"

"And you're a mature fifteen?" chuckled Robin, "You blew our cover first chance you got!" The two continued to go back and forth while the others watched them.

Miss Martian looks at Superboy. "Don't you want to be leader?"

Superboy scoffs, "no thanks. How about you?"

"I don't think I am ready to be a leader. I am new to all this hero stuff," admits Megan.

Superboy's hearing picks up the talking between a couple of the men. "Senor Bane, why do you not break the ropes and beat these children?"

"Quiet," Bane smirks. "I can use them to help me get my factory back." Superboy gains a small smirk. He loves having super hearing and the ability to understand multiple languages. One of the few bonuses of being trained by Cadmus.

"Do you think you are Batman?"

"I am the closest thing we got."

Laughter erupts from Bane drawing the attention of the team. "Such clever children, but if you want to find out what is going on I can take you inside." Bane smirks. "I know a secret entrance."

"Ah ah, chica," Bane said with a smirk, "Bane is not that easy to break."

M'gann sighed and stood up. "He's reciting football scores in espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated," said Bane, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Robin has a pensive expression. "If there really is a secret entrance it would allow us to get into the factory undetected."

"Bane recognizes most of you ninos. That's Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. I'm guessing the chica verde is related to the Martian and the kid with the 'S' is Superman's little nino, but you are unfamiliar, zorro."

"if you betray us or try anything funny, know that you won't have a chance to do it again. Understood" Naruto said and glared at bane.

Bane's expression had gone from smirking to deadly serious. "You think Bane is afraid of you? I am not afraid, but you have made it clear how serious you are willing to take this." Bane stood up and flexed his muscles, breaking the ropes that bound him. As everyone else took a step back and raised their fists in defense,

Naruto gave a glare and said "then learn get scared because I may be the said of the angeles but but don't think for a second that I am one of them."

Aqualad glances at the team. He has to admit that trusting Bane, one of the most dangerous villains in the world is risky. Bane is a villain that managed to beat Batman at one point in the past. Still, a secret entrance into the factory is too good an opportunity to pass up. "It is the best plan at the moment." Robin slices the ropes freeing Bane. "Lead the way," orders Aqualad.

Over the course of a half-hour, Bane led the team up a hill overlooking the factory. Robin crouched down and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Look at all that product," he whispered as he surveyed the field next to the factory, "Looks like a buy is going down. But if they're not selling to the usual customers…"

He let the sentence hang and Naruto folded his arms. "This must be a custom order. Whoever's buying this had specific demands. We need to identify the buyer and what modifications they made to the venom."

"Just what I was thinking," Wally put forth.

"Yeah," Robin rolled his eyes, "You're the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane walked over to a large boulder and moved it aside with a grunt, revealing an entrance to a tunnel. "Answers are this way," he said as he started walking into the darkness.

"Oh great," muttered Wally, "So El Luchador is our leader now?"

Bane leads them through the cave to where a secret door is at. Putting his hand on a fingerprint reader, it beeps before the doors slide open. All of them enter into the factory. "Robin…" Aqualad turns to find the Boy Wonder is gone once again.

"Don't tell me he was captured all ready," frowns Bane.

"No, he just does that," sighs Aqualad.

"Stay put, I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." Kid told them as he was about to move before Naruto grabbed his leg causing him to hit the floor.

"Don't, something isn't right." Naruto told him as he gives the signal to follow as they move behind him to the crates and find what's happening seeing a massive shipment happening.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad told them as they can also see whats happening outside.

"Yeah, but there only taking new product off the line? There not touching this venom?" Superboy told them while he was confused.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Megan said in wonder.

"Helicopters coming?" Superboy warned the group gaining there attention.

They see the helicopter land with sports master exiting it, surprising them at seeing him.

1 MINUTE LATER

There currently on the stairs above the workers who are working.

"Sports master? He is the buyer?" Aqualad told them suddenly while they all had the same thoughts.

"Aqualad to red tornado do you re-" Aqualad stopped after he heard only static.

"Can't reach the league, Robin; Coms jammed... We need a plan now." Aqualad said to them.

"I got a suggestion! Rahhhhhh!" Bane yelled jumping down from the pathway and lands on one Cobra while he takes a gun and begins firing, gaining the attention of everyone.

the three hear yelling and turn to see Mammoth coming through the doorway jumps high soon landing on the pathway which collapses as the three land on the ground. Mammoth roared loudly as Cobra is behind Mammoth with troops pointing there guns at them.

"Destroy them!" Cobra ordered the group while mammoth try tackles Naruto who only moves back a little as he then grab mammoth hand and use his momentum and throw him to the wall. Naruto throws a kunai near mammoth next second the kunai shows a explosive tag and get detonated near Mammoth face gaining a yell of pain. Then he throws a rock at naruto which he dodge. Then Naruto appeared delivers a punch to his face causing him to stumble back as Naruto proceeded to charge and punch Mammoth in the face; Mammoth moves back and swings his arm but Naruto twists and dodge it. Naruto punch him and throw him again.

Glancing around the pillar, Naruto saw Bane nowhere in sight as Superboy was sheilding himself form the Gun fire with his arms form and Kaldur hiding behind a shield made of water. Wally darted in from the shadows and sped between the cultists as they continued to fire.

"magan get everyone online" said naruto.

"Sure thing," she raised her hand, but Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful in here," he said, pointing to his head. M'gann nodded and he released her arm. She put a finger to her temple and focused.

Everyone online?

Yeah, grunted Superboy.

You know it, beautiful, said Wally.

We need to retreat, called Naruto.

Little busy now, replied Robin. Naruto looked up to see him on the landing pad, about to go against the man in the cloak and his female assistant.

Robin, Naruto call, Retreat now!

Fine! Robin threw down a flash grenade and disappeared from sight. Naruto grunted as he grabbed M'gann and took a running jump up the pillar. "Kid, clear a path!" he shouted as he began to run on the ceiling, M'gann flying below him. Wally raced through the cultists, brushing them aside for the others. They quickly made their way back to the tunnel, the beast and a few cultists still on their tail. Naruto narrow his eyes then throw explosive tags on the support beams. naruto make hand sign Almost instantly, the tunnel collapsed behind them, cutting them off from the cultists.

They stopped running and listened closely. They could hear the cultists talking beyond the stone. There was a loud grunt which they took to belong to the beast and the voices silenced. The distinct sounds of footsteps slowly disappeared as the cultists left the cave.

Robin turned away from the others. "How could this happen?" he said softly, "My first mission as leader goes so wrong."

"You have the most experience," said Kaldur, "But that can be a detriment. With Batman, you have defined roles. You do not have to speak with one another. But this team is new. Our leader must be clear, not disappear and expect us to play a part in their unknown plans."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" snapped Robin, spinning around, "I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?"

"It is true that you have the most experience, but that can also be a weakness." Aqualad walks towards his friend. "With Batman your roles are defined and don't need to speak. This team is new, inexperienced. The leader needs to be vocal and clearly give orders."

"So what I have to play babysitter?!" Robin soon loses his anger. "Who I am kidding? Kaldur you should be leader. You're the only one that can."

"Please I can run circles…"

"Wally come on. You know it is true."

Superboy nods, "I could have told you that."

"Hello Megan! It is so obvious."

All turn to look at Kid. "Fine," smirks Kid.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this Island." Aqualad told them as they get closers I discuss there plan. After a minute, they were done.

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin said as Aqualad begins explaining more of the plan while they are running.

"Halt, I'm feeling explosive." Bane said as Naruto looks up hearing beeping to find that there's explosives above them as well.

"You betrayed us? Why?!" Kaldur demanded of him.

"I wanted my factory back, tho I forced you until a situation which you would either take down my enemies or die trying, if the ladder, the justice league will certainly have come to advance there sidekicks and when the smoke clears, Santa Prisca will be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same e-" Bane was stopped as Kid took the detonator away from him.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid asked as Bane swung his fist at Kid but it was caught by Naruto.

Naruto straight up punched Bane straight in the face sending him crashing hard into a tree.

WHERE COBRA IS AFTER SOME TIME LATER

Sports master was currebtly heading for the helicopter but stopped from kid flash appearing in a flash as he takes down some soldiers fast, literally.

"Take the shipment!" Cobra ordered as Sports master just started running while Naruto and Superboy land in front of the helicopter, stopping the man.

Superboy turns to the helicopter.

"RAAAWWWRRRRR!" Mammoth rated as he charged at the two and he swings his right fist but Naruto catches it and slam him to the ground.

Mammoth war on the ground Naruto kick Mammoth in the stomach area causing him to go flying at Cobra who just ducks as Mammoth goes through the garage doors and they hear a loud crash from the inside.

Naruto turns seeing Megan held hostage by Sports master who's walking back slowly while he shoots Superboy with his gun in the left hand while and holding Megan by her neck with his right arm.

"Thanks-" Sports master was stopped by feeling someone tap his shoulder which he instantly does a spin kick but it had no affect on the person which was Naruto who grabs Sports master by his neck lifting him off the ground, causing him to go of Megan soon he was thrown at the controls of the Helicopter while Naruto picks Megan up and he runs out of the helicopter that takes off.

Naruto get Megan to safe distance form the helicopter turns back and with a hand sign and the back of the helicopter explodes. Sports master could only jump out of the helicopter using his parachute while the helicopter flew into the factory destroying it completely...

...

"A simple, recon mission," said Batman, staring at the team angrily, "Observe and report." They stood in a line with their heads hung. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing you many mistakes," Batman said as he walked up and down the line, "Until then…Good job." All looked up in surprise "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," he said, "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose your leader shows character. You're all dismissed."

...

Sportsmaster stepped in front of the series of lit screens that made up the Light. "All I recovered was a single ampoule," he said, holding up a vial of Kobra Venom.

"Perhaps we could reverse engineer it," said a voice with a heavy French accent, "But more pressing iz ze matter of ze children."

"First Cadmus, then Mr. Twister, now Santa Prisca," said another, "Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, but three times is enemy action."

"Is there any news of help from beyond?" asked one.

"More rifts are opening and more frequently," said a fourth, "Nothing's come through yet, but it'll happen sooner or later."

"And then we'll make them allies, for enemies of the Light cannot stand."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters fourth

Tokyo,

uzamaki club tower.

When I woke up I see a lot of changes in my body. For first few days I wasn't ablei to recover myself because my mind was going too fast I wasn't able to even keep up with my mind it was like I was remembering every last bit detail of my life I even remember Being In My Mother's Womb it was like my every memory become a photograph for me. My mind is fast make me a super genius. It helps me adjust into the new environment. I remembered every lesson that could Kakashi Sensei and jiraiya sensei taught me about surviving into the strange environment. I remember all of the training I had from tsunade baa chan like the super strength and the healing palm both are essential on Battlefield. In my last month konoha I had training under seal Masters because I was going to become hokage it was essential for me to take training and it was good because I remembered all of it use it to make explosion tags another seal and tsunade gifted me wind manipulation scroll which belongs to danzo his vacuum style was powerful but difficult to learn before but now with my new mind it was easy to me to learn it and I remember all the wind and water jutsu performed in front of me.

my reserve was not big like before because kurama is not with me but I was still naruto uzumaki. My chakra Reserves with the help of sage chakra is enough for me to use some serious jutsu. I soon find out that this world weapons who was far more advanced than mine so I have to merge my knowledge with this world to make me faster. I make revolver but instead of lead bullets. I make different bullets. I use the sealing tags and my raw Chakra combine them safely into bullets. But I soon find that none of the revolver for the guns was able to handle the pressure of the bullets I made. So I made revolver customise (like hellboy samaritan pistol) I made the bullets different for different occasion. I find out that I have two element wind and water. I made their seals bullet of different jutsu. I learnt a lot after I woke up like drawing water from air like II hokage. And now I am making my father's flying thunder God technique seal. My armour is weak in comparison to this world so I have to do something about it.

My mind maybe a gift but it was also a curse because I didn't even remember the knowledge but I also remembered my past life everything I remember my promises I remembered everything and is Haunting me every time I close my eyes. But I promise you one thing my dear hinata. That I will redeem myself by giving my life for the people to protect them and I will find what happened to you. Until then I will never take off this mask I promise.

'Ring ring ring' a call in a ID card given from Batman.

"yes"

"Kurama to the Mount justice for training" sad Batman in a small display on the card. Then cut the call.

Mt justice

"Recognized B06, Kurama"

Naruto enters into the main room. He notices Superboy steps forward crouching into a fighting stance. Canary gets into her own stance. A silent signal goes off. Superboy throws a punch only to find Canary grab his arm and toss him over her shoulders.

All the team was there and by the looks of the situation black canary is the teacher.

Naruto moved to the team "Naruto!"

Megan said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am well," greets Naruto. "How are you?"

"I m fine excited for the training, black canary is giving us the training" she said with a smile

Kaldur offering his hand. "Welcome naruto It is good to see you." Naruto before extending his own to greet him.

"care to join me in the spar naruto" said canary

Naruto go near her then stare at her arm which was injured. Canary see his stare " don't worry it's the job will not affect me come on" Canary said and sends a challenging smirk.

A nod comes from the ninja. Canary spreads her legs getting into her stance. Naruto getting into a stance. A fist sails towards Naruto's face. He shift side to avoid the attack and the hold the canary fist with his hand and then put his other hand

on the injury then squeeze it. Nobody notice but the hand glowed for a second with green light . canary winces hard in pain. Pain fills her dropping her to her knees.

Everybody run to her expect Naruto and superboy " hey that's cheating" said wally.

"Injury makes defense untenable." Said naruto showing the bandage on canary arm is in his hand now. When they look back at the arm the injury was fully healed.

Everyone was shocked "how did you do it?" ask megan but before anyone said anything a beeping interrupted them. A holographic screen was brought up with Batman's face on it.

"Batman to Cave," he said as they gathered around the screen, "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and black canary, The attacker was capable of analyzing and duplicating the powers of his opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa," murmured Wally, "One guy with the power of the entire League?"

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers nearly four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman finished.

"Android?" said Robin, "Who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess," said Batman, "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology," intoned Martian Manhunter beside them, "It bears the signature of Professor Anthony Ivo."

"Ivo?" gasped Kaldur, "But Ivo's dead!"

"So we thought," said Canary grimly, "Or hoped."

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized," said Batman, "We're sending two trucks each with half of the robot's parts to two separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York." A map appeared showing the truck's route and the team nodded in understanding. "Every precaution is being taken," continued Batman, "We'll have four trucks acting as decoys in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

Aqualad double checks the coordinates. "Coordinates received, time to move out." The team begins to head out.

A hand reaches out grabbing Superboy's arm. Superboy turns to look at Canary. "When you are ready, I will be here," says Canary.

…

An hour later, the team was assembled on motorbikes in civilian clothes as the sun was setting. Around them, the League was packing the disassembled robot into the two real vans while the others stood on standby.

Naruto as well as the others are currently on motorcycles while Naruto is on a black . While this was happening, Naruto glances at heroes but stops seeing Batman giving the "go" which they all begin driving while Batman walk towards Superman stoping the hero.

Naruto was currently driving on the high way with Superboy and Robin but Superboy speeds up suddenly drawing the attention of the two.

A strange sound hits Naruto's ears. He turns his head making robin do the same. All three stare at green and two groups of monkeys that are flying through the air right towards them. robotic flying monkeys fly past them and onto the truck there guarding.

[Robin, kurama, Superboy, our truck is under attack!]

Came the words of Aqualad through com.

"Having the same problems here!" Robin said as he was staring at the monkeys on the vehicle.

"I hate monkeys!" Was all Superboy said with anger while Naruto's eyes narrow at these monkeys.

"Robot monkeys, ahahahaha totally Ivo sweet style!" Robin said out loud as he presses a button on his motorcycle and it changed which he's now on one wheel while the second becomes a flying sort of copter weapon.

"Hey switch your ride to battle mode!" Robin told the two but Superboy doesn't while Naruto nob but didn't activate it.

"No point!" Superboy yelled as he speeds up immediately and jumps off his motorcycle as he lands on the truck while the motorcycle he abandoned comes barreling towards them.

"Crap!" Robin yelled as he jump off but naruto throws five shuriken leased with wind chakra in a line side by side which cut the bike in half make a way for him to pass while Robin lands on the back where the Monkeys are trying to open up the back of the truck.

On the van roof, Naruto heard a cry of rage and pain and saw Superboy get tossed off the truck.

"My eyes,' grumbled to clone. The area around his eyes were burned slightly. Superboy cocked his head to the side and growled before jumping ten stories into the air towards the speeding truck.

Naruto sighed at the clone's impatience.

the truck to fall over and spin violently out of control. One of the grinning robot monkeys had popped a tire. the back of the truck exploded and four monkeys carried the box of parts off into the air.

Robin carried the unconscious driver out of the truck as Superboy pushed it off him. One group of the monkey care the case the other glow there eyes to attack but before they could fire naruto take out his gun select the bullet as it shown in the side of the gun and fires it the bullet contain explosive tags the bullet had two stage first it explod sending the tags all towards the robots all the tags started the chain reaction exploded the group of monkey.

Clone glared at the fleeing robots and leapt after them, pushing off the pavement with his super strength.

"Superboy! Wait!" shouted Robin as he watched the clone disappear into the cornfields.

"This is Robin to Aqualad. We lost our cargo and a teammate. Superboy is pretty much gone."

Aqualad radios Superboy. "Superboy give us your position so we can back you up."

"I don't need help. Don't want it!"

"Superboy! Superboy!"

"I think he ditched his transmitter."

"Great, now how do we get back the parts?"

"Well, there is one way to track the parts."

"How is that?" asks Aqualad.

"If we let them take the parts and follow them," suggest Naruto.

"That actually isn't a bad plan," says Robin. "We could capture whoever is after the parts and that could lead us to who built the robot."

"The League would be impressed if we can capture Professor Ivo."

Aqualad gains a pensive expression. "Not much time to decide," says Miss Martian.

"Let them have the parts," says Aqualad.

" Robin you go take my bike I am taking this driver to hospital he is injured"said naruto

"no, I called the ambulance they were here they will take care of it" said robin.

" there's no time for it, you go I'll join you on later" said naruto then take the driver take off.

…..

Superboy slams down upon the train car. He spent the last five hours chasing those monkeys. There were several points that he almost lost them, but he managed to use his enhanced vision to find them again. It led him to this train car. He punching a hole in the roof, he jumps down into the car. Laughter fills the air. Robotic monkeys are sitting on the crates.

"Well what do we have here?"

A small man that barely comes up to five feet tall steps out of the darkness. He wears a sweater vest over a long sleeve white shirt and black dress pants. "You are Professor Ivo?" Superboy looks down upon the man. "Consider me turbed."

"I didn't know that the Big Blue had a brat."

"He doesn't."

Professor Ivo looks at the clone before waving dismissively. "If you say so." The professor smiles as his monkeys start to hover behind him. "How did you like my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" Laughter comes from the robotic monkeys before attacking Superboy. A couple punches destroy the first two monkeys before he grabs the third and fourth. He smashes the two monkeys together. "Hmm, if Ivo's Magnificent MONQIs don't float you maybe my Amazing Amazo will better suit you." Superboy has no time to react when a punch slams into his face sending him flying into the crates behind him. "Or better slay you."

Superboy looks up to see a six and half foot tall android. It is the same android that was in the footage of fighting against the Justice League. "Accessing Superman," says Amazo. Narrowing his eyes, Superboy lunges at Amazo. Amazo catches the punch and slams a knee into Superboy's gut. An uppercut launches Superboy through the roof and high into the air. The clone is sent flying over half a mile before crashing through the roof of a school building. He crashes straight through several floors landing in a large basketball gym. Superboy goes to stand, but a force from above smashes him back into the floor creating a small crater. The clone is lifted up before a punch sends him flying. Blood sprays from Superboy's mouth.

A whip of water heads at Amazo's back. "Accessing Martian Manhunter." Amazo becomes into intangible. The whip of water passes through Amazo harmlessly.

Amazo turns around to face its new opponents. "Accessing Captain Atom." Aqualad dives out of the way to avoid nuclear energy. Superboy goes to attack Amazo, but the android turns around firing a second blast of energy that strikes the clone in the chest. Pain fills the clone. The android never gets a chance to finish Superboy. Amazo is picked up into the air by an invisible hand and tossed into the bleachers.

"Now that was interesting."

Professor Ivo is carried into the gym by his robotic monkeys. He takes a seat on the bleachers. His eyes land upon the green skinned girl hovering the air. "I didn't know there was another Martian. Guess the Big Blue wasn't the only one hiding a kid," smirks Ivo.

"Analyzing…information downloaded." Amazo stands up. A wave of the hand sends Miss Martian flying into the wall. "Accessing Miss Martian."

A chuckle comes from the professor. "It looks like you are not as weak as the others," smirks Ivo.

Aqualad forms a pair of whips with his water bearers. "We need to dissemble the android before it absorbs more powers."

"Good luck with that," Ivo leans back on the bleachers. "Amazo kill them, priority alpha."

"Accessing Flash."

In a burst of speed too fast to follow, Amazo dodges the water whips and appears in front of Aqualad. Fifteen punches strike Aqualad all over his body. A right hook sends Aqualad flying into the far wall.

Amazo stood over the two heroes and raised his arms. "Access: Superman." Just as brought them down, a yellow blur shot through the room and grabbed Naruto and Superboy.

"Yoink!" grinned Wally as he helped them to their feet at the sidelines. Robin appeared from behind the stands.

"Perfect timing," said aqualad.

"Keep his attention," aqualad ordered, "Superboy, Robin, hit him when you see an opening.

Wally nodded and raced in circles around the android. "Hah! Can't catch what you can't see!" he said as Robin ran into the stands and Superboy prepared to charge. Amazo reached out and grabbed Wally by the throat. He pulled the teen into a tight bear hug and he screamed out in pain.

The robot turned its head. "Access: Martian Manhunter." A green arrow flew from the darkness and slipped through the android's head as he dropped Wally. As soon as he hit the floor, the speedster took off. "Access: Black Canary." The android grabbed Superboy's charging arm and threw him into the stands with the same move Canary had used on him in training.

"Robin! Look out!" cried Wally as he grabbed Robin and they tumbled out of the way of Amazo's attack.

Just when he was about to attack again a gunshot can heard from behind. " access martian manhunter" the bullet blast showing a blue ball of energy heading towards amazo everybody thought it to pass through it but the ball hit him flying towards wall then the ball blast.

Naruto lands form the direction where the bullet came.

"how did you hit him in that form?" yelled professors ivo.

"I figured it out sooner martian can pass through molecules but not live energy." This was his sage rasengan nothing can stand before it.

amazo come out of the wall the place where rasengan hit him the outer metal showing it metal skeleton. " amazo analyse him and kill him priority Alpha."

Amazo pauses to analyze Naruto. "Analyzing…analyzing...analyze complete, access Kurama"

Amazo run towards naruto . Naruto leapt forwards and swung a fist at amazo's head. It was an easy dodge and amazo leaned his head back as it passed. But when it felt the force of the punch hit his head and was sent tumbling to the wall creating smoke.

Out of the smoke emerging Amazo with severe damage to its head. Sparks begin to fly from the android making it move a bit sluggish. Before it could stand properly naruto shot another bullet of explosive on amazo connects to amazo and explode the robot to pieces.

"mission accomplished"said naruto 'this gun really makes me faster.'

Superboy walked down the stands, the remains of the last MONQIs littering the steps and Ivo hoisted in his grip.

"Good work," Naruto said.

"Kurama Are you alright?" asked M'gann as she walk next to him.

" I m fine" naruto said

"What happened here?" asked Kaldur as he examined the remains of amazo.

" the threat was neutralized, and we caught Ivo."

"What's this?" asked M'gann as she yanked the arrow out of the ground.

"Oh! Souvenir!" called Wally as he plucked it from her grasp, "Wait! This is Green Arrow's…arrow."

"The adults!" gasped Robin, "They still don't trust us! They've been shadowing us this whole time!"

"Confront them about it then," Naruto said lazily, "Right now, you better take him to the custody"

…..

MOUNT JUSTICE

There all currently in the main briefing room talking.

"The Amazo Android was destroyed, but the head survived which is currently being analyzed at one of the star labs." Kaldur said

"we understand your mission encountered other complications?" Martian Manhunter said.

"Complications come with the job, your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman told the group.

" kurama I heard he analyzed your power but wasn't able to access it. What are your power's exactly

" canary asked to naruto. Getting everybody's the attention to naruto.

" yeah why?, I wanna know too" said wally. Everyone one was curious especially batman.

"because I don't have power's" state naruto his hoodie was down but still wearing mask.

" why are you lying, you do things no one can do" said robin

"I m not lying, I don't have power's what I have Is control, manipulation. I am a shinobi I control Chakra. Chakra is the mixture of physical, spiritual and nature energy that only a living organism possesses. An android is a machine and a machine can never have access qto chakra."

"all he scanned was my physical condition, because as you can see all your power lies in your physiology. That's how the machine was made and works. I monitored it when they were fighting" answered naruto . Everyone looked at him.

"what"

"dude u were there when he was beating u, come on man that's rude" ask wally

"I have no intention of fighting something I don't know" said naruto. Before anyone could said anything something started to ring getting everyone's attention and that ring was coming form naruto. Naruto take out his cell form jacket.

"my apologies" said naruto turn to teleporter and then leaved.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for delay my friends its just exams.

Fifth chapter

Konoha

Hokage tower roof

"Evacuate the village, take everybody to the Shelters. I want to team of sensory types to look out for more what's to come. is this and natural or not. guy Sensei, rock lee you take the rest of the shinobi and civilians to the Shelters protect them from the Meteor I am making you charge." ordered naruto .

"kakashi sensei I want you to stay here with me I still want your guidance here, everybody move fast." They all nod and leaved. Then suddenly naruto notice sakura was behind and coming with him.

" What are you doing sakura? You go with them with to the shelters." Said naruto.

" No, I want to stay. " said sakura.

" no sakura they need you there more then here."said naruto

" No I m not leaving my best friend alone here." Said sakura

" Sakura I am ordering you as hokage, you go to the shelters please and I want you to take hinata with you please. And I promise sasuke to keep you safe . And I want you to promise me one thing too sakura" naruto asked sakura.

" What is it naruto?" Asked naruto.

" I want you to keep hinata safe for me please, promise me" asked naruto

" I will naruto." Being said sakura leave and naruto to the sensory team.

To the team

"Team what's the status." Said naruto

"hokage-sama the event seems natural sir. And the village is almost evacuate "said team leader

" Ok keep the teams conneted guide them to safest way to evacute to the shelters." Said naruto

Within a minute someone enter the room "hokage sama someone here to meet you."

" Ok"

Then in a second sakura and hinata enter the room seening them naruto shocked.

" Hinata, sakura what are you doing here you should be at the shelters right now what are you doing here please go to the shelter now" said naruto

" She wanted to meet you before we go to the shelters" said sakura then started to leave and quielty gesture kahashi and shikamaru to give them some space . Then they started to leave too.

" Hinata you should go its dangerous here ." Said naruto with a worried look

" I justed to meet you before I go and wanted to give something to you " said hinata while holding naruto's hand.

" Hinata you can give it to me later right now you..." Naruto stoped when hinata kissed him in the lips. And watching hinata taking out something form his bag. " what is this hinata."

" Remember when we meet first you saved me when we were kids. They torn it. So I maked it for you." Said hinata showing the scarf she make for him.

"Keep this with you for me I will always with you even if I am away."said hinata

" Thank you "said naruto

"and happy birth day naruto" hinata wished to naruto.

" You remembered " said naruto

"ofcourse I remember " said hinata. Then they make out for a while. Then they heared knocking.

" Come in" said naruto. Entering room there was kakashi behind him following, shikamaru, sakura and the team leader.

Sensing tension in kakashi , shikamaru. Naruto gesturing quietly them to stop them form saying anything.

" Hinata you should go now, sakura take her . Go I will meet you later bye." Said naruto. After saying this hinata then hugged naruto. Then sakura and hinata leaved.

" What happed kakashi sensei? you look tense " asked naruto

" Naruto there is serious problem. Come with me " said then they started to leave for them team base

Sensory team base

Then they entered the base then naruto watch that sasuke was there too.

" Sasuke when did you come to village?" asked naruto.

" A while " said naruto

"so what is the problem you are talking about?"asked naruto.

" This " kakashi showed naruto a picture of a comet.

" What is this kakashi sensei?" Asked naruto. Kakashi said sasuke to explain.

" Naruto these meteors are just the beginning. I come here to conform something when I see that these meteors started to fall I saw something else with rinnegan I saw this out there." Showing the picture of the meteor." And its very big so I come here right away to conform. And when I asked the sensory to look at this they confromed it that its headed to right here"explained sasuke.

" I don't understand sasuke what do you mean by that" asked naruto

" Naruto he means that there is a big very very big meteor its twise size of our village headed here. And its very fast." Said shikamaru.

" What" said naruto in shocked

" He is right naruto. Our sensory confromed the information." Said kakashi.

"so , what are we looking at means what will happen if this hits. What kind of damage. " asked naruto

" Damage , no dammage if this hits there will be nothing left to count damage naruto. It ill kill everyone in this planet doesn't matter where ever this hits it will kill everybody. If it hit the seas the giant tidal ways will kill everyone and if it hits the land the blast will be soo it will create the suffocating wind consist of fire and dust that will cover the planet for next hundred year. its a globle killer." Said shikamaru

" And when its gonna hit?" Asked naruto

"within an hour sir" said team leader.

" Can you tell me where exactly its gonna hit. " asked naruto. Then leader goes to the team.

" What why naruto what are you gonna go. We can do nothing our jutsu has no affects on those rocks. And even it it did it is so fast it will not work cause we don't have that much power"said shikamaru.

"I don't know naruto I think I am agree with shikamaru" said kakashi sensei.

Then suddenly leader returns " hokage-sama it will hit to north east haran bay" said the leader

" Ok" said naruto then starting to head out

" Naruto where are you going?" Asked sauske

"to stop it form hitting" said naruto.

" No you cant you will die this is a sucide. We don't know what will happen when you hit it. These are not just some rocks they absorb the your power before your will be able to hit even if u did hit it there will be no chance that you will survive" Said sasuke

"what you want me to do stay here and wait for my death and do nothing." said naruto.

" Let me go I have hurt this village and people a lot I will redeem myself with this" said sasuke

"no your my best friend I will cannot ask you to do this. And I have more power distory it completely."said naruto

" but naruto..."sasuke interrupted by naruto.

" Sasuke you're a brother to me I will ask you only one that you will take care of the village for me. And after you wake up tell hinata that I love her very much and I am sorry" before sasuke can even react naruto punched sasuke and knocked him. Then leave with a tear in his eyes.

'I am sorry hinata that I wont be able to here to complete me promis'.


End file.
